A Surprise for the Both of Us
by hispanicinuyashalover
Summary: ONE SHOT! Kagome is out Christmas shopping for her husband, Inuyasha, but she doesn't know what to get him. I wonder what that gift will be.


**Author's notes: I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and this is my gift to everyone. **

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

One Shot  
A Surprise for the Both of Us

A young woman was walking around the mall and she was looking for the perfect gift for her husband. She looked in every store of the mall but she couldn't find anything.

"I need to find something quick. Christmas is tomorrow and I'm not even close to get something for Inuyasha. Well for us it's today because… stay focused Kagome." Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, wait up!" A woman yelled out. Kagome started looking to see where the voice was coming from and it was from a dear friend of hers.

"Hey Sango, how are you?" Kagome said as Sango neared her. The girlfriends hugged gently and they smiled at each other.

"I'm great. Have you had any luck in finding Inuyasha a gift?" Sango asked.

"No I haven't Sango. It's driving me nuts and Christmas is tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Why don't you think of yourself instead of him?" Sango suggested.

"What?!?! That makes no sense Sango." Kagome said.

"Surprise him with something that he wouldn't expect you to do." Sango said.

"Like what Sango?" Kagome asked confused.

"Must I tell you everything?" Sango answered sarcastically.

"Come on Sango. You know I'm clueless with things like this." Kagome said.

"You know I'm just messing with you. Anyways, why don't you buy some lingerie and model it for him?" Sango suggested.

"You know that's a great idea. It's just for us and it's unexpected. He'll be in for a big surprise." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Just make sure you have chocolate syrup with you just to add a little sweetness to the taste." Sango said as she blushed.

"I guess you and your husband, Miroku, have done this before." Kagome said as a statement not as a question. Sango began to get as red as a tomato and she started to giggle.

"Where do you think I got that idea with the lingerie?" Sango asked as she was still a little red.

"I don't want to think about it. Oh too late…mental picture… anyways, I'm going to continue my shopping before the all stores close on me." Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome and you have a Merry Christmas." Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"Same to you, Sango." Kagome said. Kagome and Sango went their separate ways and Kagome headed towards the lingerie boutique. She started to look at all of the exotic lingerie but it was too much for her. She wanted something simple yet something that would give the "wow" effect. A sales clerk noticed Kagome so she went to her.

"Good afternoon ma'am. My name is Sumi, is there anything I could help you with?" Sumi asked.

"Yes. I was looking for something simple something that would make my husband say wow." Kagome answered.

"Well I have the perfect thing for you and you have the perfect skin tone for it. Follow me please." Sumi started to guide Kagome to the perfect lingerie and Sumi showed it to her. "Is this acceptable ma'am?"

"Yes it sure is. I would like to pay for it please." Kagome said. The lingerie was red baby doll dress and the underwear was a thong.

"Okay let me take it to the register." Sumi said as she took the lingerie to the register and Kagome followed. Kagome paid for her things and she looked at her watch.

"Oy. Inuyasha will be home soon." Kagome thought. Kagome started rushing herself to get home before Inuyasha and she actually did. Kagome took a quick shower and she put on her christmas gift for Inuyasha. She put on her robe and she ran downstairs. The door knob started to twist and the door opened. It was her husband, Inuyasha, with a gift in hand and he closed the door after he went in.

"Merry Christmas my beloved Kagome." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Kagome started to kiss each other and they looked into each other's eyes. "Open it." Kagome started to open the gift and it was a pair of fourteen karat diamond earrings.

"Oh Inuyasha, they're so beautiful." Kagome said as she kissed her husband.

"You're welcome. Now, I heard that you have something to show me." Inuyasha said with a teasing smile.

"Does he know about my gift? I'm going to murder Miroku and then Sango for telling him." Kagome thought.

"What…you don't want to tell me what my gift is?" Inuyasha asked disappointed. "I see how it is. I'm glad that I have my demonic powers to keep me informed."

"What is he talking about?" Kagome thought confused. Kagome looked at Inuyasha like she was dumbfounded.

"Okay fine. I'll ruin my gift from you to me by saying it." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, you're two weeks pregnant tomorrow."

"What?!?!" Kagome said happy and surprised.

"You mean that wasn't my gift. You telling me that you were pregnant." Inuyasha said confused.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kagome asked.

"Because I thought you wanted to keep it from it to surprise me this way. My demon powers would've told me but I still would've acted surprised." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I know that your demon half lets you know things like that so there is no point in keeping them from you." Kagome said.

"So, where is my real gift my dear wife?" Inuyasha asked seductively. Kagome untied her robe and she dropped it on the floor. Inuyasha was in shock in a good way because Kagome has never done this before. She looked so beautiful in the red baby doll lingerie and her body was very curvaceous and delicious. Inuyasha fell on the floor in a happy shock and Kagome just giggled.

"That's the drop dead reaction I wanted from him. He's so making it up to me when he gets up from him happy shock." Kagome said with a smile.

~End of Chapter~

**Author's notes: I hope that you enjoyed that one shot. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
